


Karma police, I've given all I can (it's not enough)

by blueberrywizard



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Backstory, Canon - Comics, Eating Disorders, Gen, He's just a boy let him breath, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I read them while my lectures that's how this fic happened, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Noir wears glasses bc that' what I want, Peter B. is a good guy, Peter Benjamin is just a sweet boy who saw too many terrible things in his live, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), just a bit, mentions of other mental illness, no beta we die like women, noir needs a hug, they all do
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: "Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i wie, że nic w życiu nie jest dane raz na zawsze."Peter Benjamin Parker całe życie walczy. Walczy i traci.(Z czasem okazuje się, że może też coś zyskuje po drodze.)





	Karma police, I've given all I can (it's not enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Karma police, I've given all I can (it's not enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467104) by [blueberrywizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard), [heismysoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate)



> Czuję się dumna z rozdziewiczenia tego fandomu w języku polskim, but honestly guys, we should give that gang more love. 
> 
> Tytuł pożyczony z "Karma Police" od Radiohead. 
> 
> (also do niczego tutaj, poza smutną próbą angstu i wcieleniem kilku hc, na których i tak nie zarabiam, nie mam praw. tak na wszelki wypadek wspominam, bo wiecie, dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w Europie)

 

Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i wie, że nic w życiu nie jest dane raz na zawsze.

 

Ma dziesięć lat, kiedy giną jego rodzice. Nigdy nie dowiedział się w jaki sposób to się stało. Czy to było morderstwo na zlecenie mafii? Czy po prostu zwykły wypadek? Jest dzieciakiem, który jeszcze niczego w życiu nie rozumie. Nie wie, jak działa świat, jak okrutną i brutalną maszyną jest. Maszyną, która miażdży wszystko i wszystkich, napędzana przez zło i brudy; maszyną, która nie liczy się z ludzkim życiem, zupełnie jakby był to nic nieznaczący robak, którego należy zdeptać butem z ciężką, gumową podeszwą. 

 

(Wtedy jeszcze chciał być tym, który zmieni świat na lepsze.)

 

Ma piętnaście lat, kiedy zaczyna rozumieć czym jest głód. Czasy są ciężkie, a mają przyjść jeszcze cięższe. Nie jest jedynym w zrozpaczonej masie ludzi, ciał, błagających o śmierć, duchów, które nie mogły znaleźć budynków wystarczająco wysokich, żeby się z nich rzucić. Wuj Ben i ciotka May robią co tylko w ich mocy, żeby zapewnić im przetrwanie, ale Wielki Kryzys uderza mocno i nie oszczędza nikogo. Słyszy stłumione szepty dochodzące z kuchni i wie czego one dotyczą. Wie, że następny miesiąc będzie jeszcze gorszy od poprzedniego, dlatego wykorzystuje swoje zwinne palce do maskowania faktu, że pół jego śniadania zawsze ląduje w torbie wujka Bena. Drugie pół zawsze zostawia cioci May i wychodzi, zanim się obudzi. Nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Jest dobrze tak, jak jest.

 

(Wtedy jeszcze nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że nawyki, które nabędzie, zostaną z nim do końca życia.)

 

Ma osiemnaście lat, kiedy widzi rozszarpane przez - jak mu się wtedy wydawało - psy ciało wujka Bena. Ma osiemnaście lat, kiedy smród rzeźni, stęchłej krwi i potu na zawsze zagnieżdża się w jego umyśle. Ma osiemnaście lat, kiedy nienawiść do świata wypełnia każdą cząstkę jego istnienia. Ma osiemnaście lat, kiedy traci resztki swojej niewinności. Dalej jednak nie rozumie świata, w którym żyje. Wie z czego się składa, ale nie rozumie niesprawiedliwości, okrucieństwa, kłamstwa, głodu, biedy, narkotyków i nielegalnego alkoholu, które panują na ulicach. Nie rozumie, że ze swoją gorejącą żądzą i cichą żałobą porywa się z motyką na słońce. Nie rozumie, że jest tylko pionkiem w grze, do której nikt nie załączył instrukcji obsługi.

 

(Wtedy jeszcze nie wie, że poczucie niesprawiedliwości i nienawiść do przestępstw to jedyne, co będzie go trzymać przy życiu.)

 

Ma dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy decyduje, że nie będzie dłużej grał według zasad. Ta decyzja jest podjęta za niego, kolejna rzecz przed którą wszechświat stawia go jak przed faktem dokonanym. Po raz pierwszy jednak nie walczy przeciw światu, a ze światem. I nie rozumie, dlaczego właśnie on został wybrany, dlaczego ciągle żyje, dlaczego jego ciało przestało być  _ jego,  _ a jest teraz  _ tym. _ Ma dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy wszystko zawęża się do bólu i czerwieni, która wraz ze swoim metalicznym posmakiem przerywa czarno-białą rzeczywistość. Wiatr, który wszędzie mu towarzyszy, niosąc ze sobą zapach ciągle obecnego w mieście deszczu, oraz ból będą jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi przez długie, długie miesiące. Ma dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy mści się na wszystkich winnych śmierci wujka Bena, jednak nie przynosi mu takiej ulgi, jak myślał. Przynosi jednak wątpliwości i pytania o jego własną moralność i jego  _ człowieczeństwo. _ Tego samego roku rozumie, że nienawiść i złość nigdy nie odejdą. Przekierowuje je na nazistów, pozwalając sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, że równie dobrze może przekierować je na  _ siebie. _

 

(Wtedy jeszcze nie spodziewa się jak mocno będzie chciał zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi.)

 

Ma dwadzieścia lat, kiedy odkrywa, że nie jest  _ sam. _

 

* * *

 

Inne wszechświaty są… dziwne. 

 

Prawdopodobnie mógłby ubrać to w inne słowa, jak  _ zaskakujące _ albo  _ przerażające _ (to ukłon w stronę świata Porkera, zrozumienie tamtejszych praw fizyki go przerasta), ewentualnie  _ ekscentryczne _ (zgodnie stwierdzili, że wycieczki do świata Peni zostawią na inne okazje), ale  _ dziwne _ po prostu pasowało najlepiej. Nawet teraz, po kilkunastu miesiącach od wydarzeń w świecie Milesa i po wymyśleniu przez Peni technologii, która pomagała im bezboleśnie przemieszczać się między światami, Peter nie umiał się przyzwyczaić do kolorów, hałasów i silnych zapachów, które zdawały się być nierozerwalnymi częściami domów jego przyjaciół. 

 

I miękkie materiały. Boże drogi, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale jego ukryte za maską oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy May ze świata Milesa poprosiła go by wziął koce, gdy gang (Peter miał złe skojarzenia, ale Gwen wyjaśniła mu, że to rodzaj slangu, więc nie protestował), rozłożony po kanapach i fotelach w salonie May, spał w najlepsze po skończonej bitwie. Czuł je jedynie tam, gdzie rękawy golfa się podwinęły, a rękawiczki nie dosięgały wyżej, ale to były najbardziej miękkie rzeczy, których w życiu dotykał (May tego nie zauważyła, i dobrze, bo inaczej pewnie nalegałaby, żeby wziął ze sobą jeden z nich, a to byłoby niedopuszczalne).

 

Ilość oraz intensywność bodźców czasami go przerażała. To wszystko było tak oszałamiające, że czasami miał problem, żeby się skupić, żeby po prostu  _ być. _ Trzy razy podczas “nocy filmowych” (najwyraźniej jest to rzecz, którą robi się w każdym świecie) musiał zniknąć do własnego świata, by w zaciszu i mroku własnego mieszkania mógł uspokoić za szybko bijące serce i zwolnić urywany oddech. Był wdzięczny za to, że nikt nic nie mówił na ten temat. Czasem jednak czuł na sobie zmartwione spojrzenie May, które najwyraźniej  _ w każdym świecie _ jest tak samo mocne, ale udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. A jeśli czasem leżał godzinami, zwinięty w kłębek, pod łóżkiem, gdzie jedyne, co mógł czuć to kurz, to tylko jego sprawa. 

 

Czasami były dni, gdzie wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest nie tak, gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł (tak więc najprawdopodobniej to po prostu jemu brakuje piątej klepki). A czasami miał wrażenie, że niezależnie od tego jak mocno by się nie starał, po prostu łamał jakieś niepisane zasady albo inne normy kulturowe. Najgorszy był temat jedzenia. Zaczęło się od dwudziestominutowego wspólnego rantu May i - co zaskakujące - Petera B. na temat jedzenia śniadań. A raczej ich niejedzenia, w przypadku Petera. Miles i Gwen też mieli z tym problem, ale zawsze udawało się wmusić w nich przynajmniej dwa tosty i szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Peter nigdy nie jadł śniadań - marnotrawstwo jedzenia, doprawdy - i zadowalał się dwoma kubkami czarnej kawy, co nie umknęło uwadze May (dalej nie rozumiał dlaczego May i Peter B. mają z tym tak wielki problem; przecież jest tyle osób w domu, dzieciaki muszą coś zjeść, on da sobie radę). Podobna, odrobinę nerwowa, atmosfera była w momencie, gdy jedli obiad. Peter zawsze czekał z jedzeniem aż wszyscy nałożyli sobie swoje porcje i mógł być względnie pewny, że będzie go wystarczająco dużo dla każdego, kto chciałby wziąć dokładkę. Nie wiedział dlaczego wszyscy patrzyli na niego zmartwieni - przecież logicznym było, że jako jedna z najstarszych osób w grupie powinien zadbać o to, żeby wszyscy byli najedzeni. A jeśli to oznaczało, że braknie obiadu dla niego, to przecież nie ma w tym nic złego (to nie tak, że byłby to pierwszy taki przypadek, więc spokojnie, nie ma się czym martwić). 

 

Nie do końca potrafił się przestawić na zdejmowanie z siebie stroju Spider-Mana w wolnych chwilach. Mentalnie gang ciągle wchodził w sferę, którą utożsamiał z szumem jego pajęczego zmysłu w uszach, dreszczem przechodzącym po karku i szybującą adrenaliną. To nie tak, że im nie ufał, po prostu czuł się bezpieczniej, mogąc ukryć się w golfie lub wiedząc, że wszystkie jego blizny są ukryte. Ale próbował. Cieszyły go szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach Peni i Milesa oraz te miękkie, prawie niewidoczne na twarzach Gwen, Petera B. i pyszczku Porkera kiedy jednego dnia wyłonił się z portalu odrobinę skryty za golfem, ale w okularach na nosie zamiast gogli i z porządnie uczesanymi włosami (jedynie rękawiczki zostawały zawsze na swoim miejscu, dzieciaki nie musiały widzieć blizn po oparzeniach i cięciach na jego rękach). Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo poza swoimi zwyczajowymi czerniami, ale i w tej kwestii gang potrafił go zaskoczyć. Chociażby teraz, Peter z bardzo zdziwionym wyrazem, który próbował utrzymać pod kontrolą, patrzył się na Peni, która prawie podskakiwała z podniecenia. Za nią stał Miles, wyglądający praktycznie identycznie jak Peni, oraz Gwen z bardziej stoickim wyrazem twarzy. Miała ręce schowane za siebie i wyglądała jakby coś w nich trzymała, co natychmiastowo zaniepokoiło Petera. Nienawidził otrzymywać prezentów. Prezenty nie były dla ludzi takich jak on. 

 

\- To dla ciebie, Peter! - mówiąc to, wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i Peter zobaczył elegancko zapakowaną i grubą paczkę, przewiązaną wstążką.

 

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. 

 

\- Peni… Ja nie… Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć, ja nie mam… Peni! - sfrustrowany swoją nieumiejętnością wyrażenia uczuć, które się z przyjmowaniem prezentów wiążą, wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, co nie było dobrą decyzją, bo od razu wylądowała w nich paczka.

 

A niech cię, Miles. 

 

\- Polizane, zaklepane! Znaczy, nie polizane, ale dotknięte, to prawie tak samo - Miles nawjał jak najęty, a Peter po prostu się patrzył z przerażeniem, bo to było za dużo, nie zasługiwał na żadne prezenty, prezenty były dla  _ dobrych _ ludzi, nie zasługiwał na taką dobroć i nie zasługiwał na takich wspaniałych przyjaciół. 

 

_ Jeszcze trochę i przekonają się jaki jesteś naprawdę, Parker. Jak zabijasz i krzywdzisz wszystkich wokół siebie. Odejdą od ciebie, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, bo jesteś toksyną.  _

 

\- Noir, kolego, w porządku? - Inny głos, który podświadomie przypasował do Petera B., rozproszył pociąg jego myśli. - Nie musisz tego otwierać, jeśli nie chcesz, ale myślę, że sprawiłoby to radość dzieciakom. 

 

Peter B. miał rację. Nie mógł ich rozczarować. Nie mógł zniszczyć ich dzieciństwa swoją samolubnością, złamać ich niewinności jeszcze bardziej. 

 

\- Dziękuję, ekipo. Naprawdę - powiedział cicho, spoglądając wreszcie na ich twarze. Były zmartwione, ale ciągle pełne ekscytacji, więc chyba nie wyrządził im zbyt dużej krzywdy swoją reakcją.

 

_ Jeszcze. _

 

\- Samo się nie rozpakuje, Peter - słowa brzmiały złośliwie, ale Peter wiedział, że Gwen tylko się droczyła. - Dawaj, dziadku.

 

Więc Peter ostrożnie rozwiązał wstążkę oraz odpakował papier sklejony trzema kawałkami taśmy klejącej, by ujrzeć…

 

Czarny sweter?

 

To nie tak, że się nie cieszył, ale miał mnóstwo czarnych swetrów i jeszcze jeden czarny sweter był po prostu… przygnębiający. 

 

\- Odwróć go na lewą stronę, Noir. To był mój pomysł, tak na marginesie - Peter B. tylko wyszczerzył zęby, gdy gang zgodnie wywrócił oczami. Peter zrobił tak, jak mu kazano i przez chwilę nie wiedział, co mają na myśli, kiedy zobaczył, że dolny brzeg swetra ma doszytą kolorową lamówkę. Nie było szans, żeby ktoś, poza nim, wiedział o niej, a jednocześnie wiedział, że ten skrawek koloru jest drugą najcenniejszą rzeczą, którą posiadał.

 

(Pierwszą był zegarek wujka Bena, którego  _ nigdy _ nie nosił. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby go zniszczył.)

 

\- Wow… Um… - Peter musiał przełknąć i odchrząknąć, by móc coś powiedzieć przez ściśnięte gardło. - Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego. Kocham was wszystkich. 

 

\- To nie wszystko, Noir - powiedział Porker, który  _ dosłownie _ pojawił się znikąd. - Jest coś jeszcze.

 

I faktycznie, nie zauważył przedtem, że pod czarnym swetrem, był jeszcze jeden, intensywnie niebieski ( _ niebieski? _ ) i bardzo miękki golf.

 

To było za dużo. Oczy Petera zaczęły wypełniać się łzami, nawet jeśli wiedział, że okulary tego nie ukryją.

 

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że w tym czarnym będziesz mógł wychodzić na przeszpiegi, podczas gdy ten drugi będzie przypominał ci o nas, gdy będziesz sam - wyjaśniła cicho Gwen. - May powiedziała, że uniwersalną cechą każdego Petera jest lubienie miękkich rzeczy, a że Peter B. nie wyglądał jakby się z tym sprzeczał, to posznupaliśmy za najmiększym, jaki się dało. Podoba ci się?

 

Ich mały gang rzadko kiedy wspólnie się przytulał, ale tym razem to był jedyny słuszny sposób, w jaki Peter mógł okazać swoje emocje.

 

I tak po prostu się działo. Życie z innymi Spider-Ludźmi ciągle go zaskakiwało. 

 

Nie wszystkie jednak momenty były tak przyjemne. Były też takie, gdy znów walczyli razem, bo złoczyńcy z poszczególnych światów byli zbyt silni, a szybko okazało się, że żaden inny Człowiek-Pająk nie był tak chętny do ufania bohaterom, którzy nie byli członkiem ich gangu. Jakkolwiek egoistycznie to nie brzmi, po prostu wszyscy się  _ znali. _ Nawet jeśli depresja Petera B., PTSD Gwen i sporadyczna nerwowość Noira były tajemnicą poliszynela w ich grupie, to po prostu ufali sobie mocniej niż komukolwiek innemu. Nie zawsze też wychodzili z opresji w jednym kawałku. Nie lubili przywoływać takich dni. 

 

Tym razem było względnie dobrze, nawet jeśli kilka strzałów padło zbyt blisko jakichś wyjątkowo ważnych narządów, bądź upadek był z trochę zbyt dużej wysokości, to wrócili do domu May bez szwanku. 

 

(Zawsze przegrupowywali się u May i obie strony ignorowały powody, dla których to robią.)

 

Gang kręcił się po kuchni, jedząc przygotowane wcześniej kanapki, jednak nie było z nimi Noira. 

 

\- Peter, zostały dla ciebie dwie kanapki! - zawołała May, nakładając sześć z trójkątów z szynką, serem i warzywami na talerz. Czasem ta sztuczka działała, czasem nie, ale dzisiaj May zamierzała nakarmić Petera tyle ile się dało.

 

\- Pewnie prawie zasnął, zaniosę mu je - zaoferował Miles, zeskakując z blatu i strzepując z siebie okruszki. - Przypilnuję, żeby zjadł wszystkie.

 

Miles, wchodząc do salonu, był zaskoczony, że nie zauważył nawet skrawka ciemnych włosów, czy płaszcza, wystających znad kanapy. Dopiero, gdy ją odrobinę obszedł, zauważył parę ciężkich, podkutych stalą butów, które ułożone były równolegle do brzegu mebla. Zanim jednak Miles mógł zacząć panikować, zobaczył, że Noir po prostu siedział na podłodze, z twarzą opartą o siedzenie i rękami włożonymi do metalowej miski, w której pływały na wpół roztopione kostki lodu. 

 

\- Ooo - westchnął cicho Morales. - Rany, ta pozycja nie może być wygodna. Noir, śpisz?

 

Mruknięcie powiedziało mu, że nie. 

 

\- Wszystko w porządku, Peter?

 

\- Wręcz śpiewająco - odparł tak zmęczonym głosem Peter, że Miles wiedział, że wciska mu kit. 

 

\- Przyniosłem ci kanapki od cioci May. Bez rzodkiewki, pamięta, że jej nie lubisz, ale za to z podwójnym pomidorem.

 

Następne mruknięcie, tylko bardziej enigmatyczne. Miles nie potrafił go rozszyfrować, więc po prostu postawił talerz na stole, obok schludnie odłożonego kapelusza. 

 

\- Peter, twoje palce zaczynają robić się niebieskie i nie podoba mi się to - czyli jednak Peter B. potrafił oderwać się od jedzenia, kto by pomyślał. 

 

\- Ciągle boli - gdyby nie wyostrzone zmysły, pewnie żaden z nich by nie uchwycił wymamrotanych w poduszkę słów. To, co usłyszeli, postawiło ich w stanie alarmu, zwłaszcza Petera B., który jako najstarszy, czuł się najbardziej za wszystkich odpowiedzialny.

 

\- Kolego, musisz być bardziej dokładny. Powiedz mi, co boli, a ja sprawdzę twoje żebra, w porządku? - po kilku nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach, nauczyli się ostrzegać się nawzajem przed niespodziewanym dotykiem i to samo zrobił Peter B., klękając przed Peterem z lat trzydziestych. - Nie masz nic złamanego, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, Peter. Co dokładnie boli?

 

Niemrawe poruszenie siniejącymi z zimna dłońmi i…

 

\- Nadgarstki. Zawsze bolą po. Nic nie da się zrobić. 

 

\- Co masz na myśli? Spokojnie powinieneś dać radę zawisnąć całym ciężarem ciała na rękach, ja dawałem, a odrobinę przytyłem - ostatnie zdanie miało wywołać mały uśmiech na twarzy Noira, ale jedyne, co dostał w zamian, to parsknięcie Milesa. - Dzięki, Miles, na twoje wsparcie zawsze można liczyć - odparł kąśliwie, ale bez cienia jadu w głosie.

 

\- Mmm… nie tak - oczy Petera powoli zamykały się ze zmęczenia, jeszcze chwila i zaśnie na podłodze w salonie ciotki May. - Pajęczyna. Boli, jak za dużo jej używam. Inny system niż wasz. Bardziej… staroświecki. 

 

\- Co? Nie masz… - Miles rzucił okiem na schowane w misce dłonie i spostrzegł, że to w zasadzie był pierwszy raz, jak widział dłonie Noira bez rękawiczek. Ukrywały one długie na trzy centymetry pionowe cięcia na nadgarstkach, wokół których ciągle mógł zobaczyć resztki czarnych włókien, z których składała się pajęczyna Petera. - O, rany. PB, może przyniosę worek z lodem? To powinno być trochę lepsze i Noir nie będzie ryzykować utraty palców.

 

Miles zniknął w kuchni i zapadła cisza, którą po chwili przerwał naprawdę cichy szept Petera.

 

\- Nie uważasz mnie za dziwadło?

 

\- Proszę? - Peter B. był bardziej niż zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Noir wypuścił z siebie powietrze, jakby próbując stać się mniejszym i poruszył znacząco rękami.  _ Oczywiście. _ Boże, Peter B. był czasem tak tępy, że sam się do tego przyznawał bez bicia. Czasami też zapominał, że wbrew temu, że Noir pochodził z wymiaru, który był prawie osiemdziesiąt lat wcześniej, to tak naprawdę nie był starszy od Petera, który zginął w tym wymiarze. Cholera, wiekowo prawdopodobnie było mu bliżej do Gwen niż niego. Tak łatwo było czasem o tym zapomnieć, przez śmieszny slang i trzymanie się odrobinę na uboczu. - Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbym?

 

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami. Peter B. nie mógł odczytać twarzy Petera, ciągle schowanej za maską, ale był na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że zagryzał właśnie wewnętrzną stronę policzka. W końcu, były rzeczy uniwersalne dla wszystkich Peterów Parkerów.

 

\- Peter, posłuchaj mnie. Wszyscy jesteśmy pająkami na swój własny, unikatowy sposób. Jesteś jednym z nas. A my nie zostawiamy swoich. 

 

Jeszcze cichsze mruknięcie, ale oprócz tego cisza. Miles wrócił do salonu, w rękach trzymał dwa niebieskie worki. 

 

\- Dobra, Cary Grancie, połóżmy cię do łóżka - Peter B. i Miles podnieśli pod ręce Noira i powoli poprowadzili po schodach do jednego z pokojów gościnnych May. Peter B. pomógł Peterowi rozebrać się z płaszcza i butów, a potem owinął jego ciągle mokre i lodowato zimne nadgarstki workami z lodu. - Ktoś wpadnie sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku i ewentualnie zabrać lód, jeśli zaśniesz. Nie chcemy żadnych odmrożeń w tym domu. Karaluchy pod poduchy, Peter. 

 

I Peter Benjamin Parker spał tej nocy spokojnie.

 

* * *

 

Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i wie, że nic w życiu nie jest dane raz na zawsze.

 

Wie również, że należy doceniać wszystkie dobre rzeczy, które się dostało od życia. A im mniej ich jest, tym mocniej należy się ich trzymać. 

 

\- O czym myślisz, Peter? - głos Porkera wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Na ekranie leciały już napisy końcowe, ale nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca.

 

\- O tym, jak bardzo cieszę się, że was wszystkich spotkałem. 

 

Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i wie, że rodzina to czasem zbiór ludzi o więzach silniejszych niż krew.

 

Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje się gdzieś jak  _ w domu. _

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, kilka ogłoszeń parafialnych. 
> 
> Jak zdążyliście zauważyć, łącznie mamy tu trzy różne style i poczułam się w potrzebie wytłumaczenia tego, na wypadek jakby kogoś bardzo to irytowało. Lubię eksperymentować, ale też chciałam się mocno skupić na postaci Noira (no kto by się domyślił), tak więc chciałam ująć trzy (w tym przypadku) rzeczy, które tworzą nas nami: backstory, tu i teraz oraz to, jak inni nas widzą. Nie wiem, na ile mi się to udało, a także czy to nie jest auto nadinterpretacja (czy w ogóle istnieje coś takiego?), tak więc wyszło to, co wyszło. Dałam też wyższy rating na wszelki wypadek - Spider-Verse to ciągle animacja mostly skierowana do dzieci, a tu jest odrobinę disturbing themes (nie, żebym ja jako dzieciak na rating patrzyła).
> 
> Pierwsza część to praktycznie tylko komiksy (albo raczej to, co mogłam wyciągnąć z ośmiu zeszytów), dopiero w drugiej opieram się o film, próbując przy okazji wyeliminować nieścisłości z tego powodu. Zainteresowanych zachęcam do sięgnięcia po komiks, bo jest naprawdę przyjemny. Lubię headcanon, że Noir jest wiekiem bardziej zbliżony do do dzieciaków niż do Petera B, co właśnie lepiej pasuje do komiksów. 
> 
> Jak zawsze, w razie wszelkich pytań, uwag, komentarzy, zażaleń i próśb - zostaw komentarz, a postaram się naprawić to, co poszło źle lub wyjaśnić niejasności.


End file.
